This invention is a method of use of an applicator tool for hairdressing lotions. Two types of applicator tools are disclosed in the application, although the method of use is identical. The first tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,512 to Knight. The disclosure therein is incorporated herein by reference. The second type of applicator tool is discussed below.
The Knight applicator used a smooth, rectangular, flat blade to apply hairdressing lotions to hair. The tool also had a rat-tail handle that is useful in the types of styling that uses the applicator. The applicator is used to catch lotion that seeps through the hair during the treatment process and then, the applicator is used like a palette knife to spread caught lotion over the curlers. The flat blade holds the lotion as compared to an ordinary comb that lets it leak through.
In cases of thick, coarse hair, the perfectly straight edge of the original Knight blade does not make good contact with the hair. It creates voids that allow the lotion to leak past the blade.